


an attempt at "poor stan"

by whizzer_brown



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Crushes, Depressed Stan Marsh, Drabble, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Masturbation, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzer_brown/pseuds/whizzer_brown
Summary: stan got idiot drunk and has a hangover
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 35





	an attempt at "poor stan"

**Author's Note:**

> so just a few warnings if the tags didn't disturb you. so yeah basically alcoholism? stan is depressed as shit? he likes kenny btw? also he has a sad fap? 
> 
> i didn't plan on writing something sad but heres something short and sad  
press f for stan

Stan is splayed out on his mattress, half naked and sobbing. There wasn't much doubt that he was drunk, and his bottle rests on his palm. About an hour ago Stan stumbled across whiskey, and started chugging it down like he usually did on nights like these. Next thing he knew he was crying and beating his dick. Now he's laughing, thinking of how much of an idiot he is. His tears run down and stain his jacket, so he might aswell take off the rest of his clothes. 

Stan stumbles to the mirror, wearing nothing except his socks, staring at himself. He wipes away his wet cheeks with his hand. Was he starting to look like his dad? Before he answers his own question, Stan stumbles back and collapses onto his bed, his head firmly between a pillow and his glass.

His fingers curl tightly into his black hair when he wakes up, his head moving like a rapid swingset. A mix of alcohol and semen was crawling on his leg, and he gags as he gets up from his bed. "What the fuck." He stares at the mess "Dude, weak." 

His barf flows out of his mouth like a water faucet, into the toilet and flushed down. Half of Stan knows that he should really stop getting wasted, but the other half knows how much he deserves the nasty hangover that came with it. He feels like one of those teenagers in the highschool movies, but he never expected them to feel so sad. Stan has time to clean his lips and brush his teeth. His throat burns and his head keeps hitting him in all the wrong directions. Stan forces himself to school.

"Are you good?" Is the first thing he hears when he steps to the bus stop. Reasonably so. Stans bags could have been drawn on with a sharpie. This is Kyle, of course. "Yeah, yeah good."

The conversation carries on, Eric arriving and adding on to his headache. He heard everything Cartman said so vividly, every word printing into his mind like ink.

"What, are you on your period, Stan?" 

This is probably how Kyle feels.

Stans holds onto his pencil like a three year old who can't write, having trouble focusing on the lesson and the little movements he makes near Kenny McCormick. He looked over to the boy and his blue eyes glue to theh board. It was mostly what he could focus on anyways, because his parka covers most of his face. He looks to his own paper, which only has a few notes about something he already forgot about. He was focusing on not falling asleep and staring at Kenny's freckles and beautiful hair peeking out and...

Stan fell asleep in class, so now he has detention. Oddly enough the only person in detention he knows is Scott Malkinson. He's about to ask him why he's there, but the lousy teacher has his eyes on him.

He gets home and his mom starts yelling at him for getting detention and leaving the tap water on, so he slugs up to his bedroom and passes out. A few hours later he wakes up from a buzz in his pants. To his surprise, its dark outside. It's from Kenny.

-r u ok stannie? ;(

Stan sighs, rubbing his eyes and typing a response.

\--I'm doing ok, why?

**Author's Note:**

> I READ THIS AND IT SUCKS BUT ILL POST IT ANYWAY


End file.
